Yoh's Secret
by Dark Ray
Summary: Yoh has a secret and Manta just found out. Should he tell Anna or not? Rated for drugs. complete
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.  
  
"Hey Anna have you seen Yoh anywhere?" "He's out back training. Why do you ask?" "Uh..." I was left speechless. What should I tell her? I can't tell her the truth about Yoh. "Nothing" I finally answered.  
"Calm down Manta, if you wish to talk to Yoh you can. Just make sure he's still training."  
  
Maybe I should back it up a bit. I'm Manta, Yoh's best friend. Yoh's a shaman training for the shaman king tournament. It seemed a little strange at first. I mean he's always lounging around, yet he seems so strong. I never understood why until one day...  
  
I was hanging out at Yoh's house when a big storm popped out of nowhere.  
"I better hurry home before the storm gets worse" I said.  
"Manta, you're not leaving in this storm. You can stay over night if you have to!" demeaned Anna, she's always acted like a parent to me more than a friend. "You can stay in Yoh's room" she finished before leaving the room.  
"It'll be like a sleepover, Manta" Yoh joked "Last one upstairs is a rotten egg!"  
"Hey!" I yelled running after him. By the time I reached his room he was already changed and ready for bed.  
"I hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor Manta, because I did win the race."  
"What ever" I replied grabbing a blanket and a pillow.  
"Night Manta" he said turning out the light. I lied there on the floor for awhile. I suddenly felt the call of Mother Nature. I jumped up and ran to Yoh's bath room. It was probably that Taco I had for dinner. My stomach hurt so much. I wanted to ask Yoh for some stomach medicine, but when I went to go get him he was sound asleep like a baby. I decided not to bother him and find it on my own. I opened the medicine cabinet and like a sign from heaven a box flew on me. I picked it up to discover it was...... 


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any other copyrighted names.  
  
It was steroids. I couldn't believe myself for a moment. "Why" I thought. "No what, they can't be his. They just can't be!" My hands were sweating and my stomach was still hurting. When I glanced back up at the cabinet a bottle of Tums caught my eye. I decided to discard the steroids out the window. I got my Tums and fell asleep, while trying desperately to forget what I had seen.  
  
*Morning*  
  
I woke up to the screaming of Yoh from the bathroom. The door was opened and I walked in. The room was disheveled from top to bottom. Yoh was also a mess. He was sitting on the floor thinking deeply.  
  
"Manta" he said without looking up. "Did you by any chance throw something away last night?"  
  
"No" I said. I felt my hands beginning to sweat again. I backed out of the room and ran downstairs.  
  
I darted past Anna and left the house. I even forgot to shut the front door. I ran back home and hid in my room. I thought I could never see Yoh again. What would he do if he found out I was the one who threw them out the window.  
  
Should I go back and tell Anna or should I hide here in fear. I decided to go face Yoh.  
  
I knocked at their front door. Anna answered.  
  
"Hey Anna have you seen Yoh any where?"  
  
"He's out back training. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Uh..." I was left speechless. What should I tell her? I can't tell her the truth about Yoh. "Nothing" I finally answered.  
  
"Calm down Manta, if you wish to talk to Yoh you can. He's out back, and make sure he's still training!" 


	3. Dealing

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King  
  
"Hey, Yoh. What's up?" I said casually as I entered the back yard. Yoh was sitting on a tree stump deep in thought. I felt odd and was about to turn and leave when he answered.  
  
"Hey, Manta. I'm fine, just slightly depressed." He answered dimly. I decided that it was best if I didn't ask what the problem was, even though I had a good idea of what. The best I could do was going off topic.  
  
"So...how was that movie, huh?"  
  
"Manta, there's something I need to ask you. What happened last night?"  
  
"It was raining, Anna said I could stay here, I did, I slept in your room, and in the morning I went home."  
  
"What about the middle of the night?"  
  
I couldn't think fast enough, I wanted me and Yoh to remain friends, but I also wanted him to stop which involves telling him what really happened.  
  
Suddenly like natural instinct I blurted the whole thing out. Yoh didn't seem amazed one bit. He just nodded his head, and after what seemed like a life time of silence he finally stood up.  
  
"Manta, please keep this to ourselves. I can't have Anna finding out or she'll kill me. Please?"  
  
"Yoh, I want you to stop taking steroids! This isn't right! What you're doing is cheating and fooling everyone around you. And what will happen if you got hurt Yoh? If you got hurt, no one would have known. I mean, just, uh, please stop this Yoh. I'm your best friend and I worry about you. Please stop this. Please, just try?"  
  
"You better not tell!" he demanded as he pushed me out of the way to leave.  
  
"Please stop this Yoh, something might happen to you." I begged.  
  
"I don't get the big problem. Maybe you're just, jealous. Jealous that I happen to be stronger than you." With that he left.  
  
I really wanted him to stop. But if he didn't listen to me, then who would he listen to? I stood there for a while thinking. Like heaven sent the back door opened it was Anna.  
  
"What's wrong Manta? I saw Yoh leaving. I thought you were with him. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Hey Anna, I have to tell you something. It's about Yoh... 


	4. Anna finds out

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King  
  
"Hey Anna, I have to tell you something. It's about Yoh..."  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
My heart beat rose. If I tell her Yoh will be even madder at me. But if I don't tell her then Yoh might get hurt. All the possibilities ran through my head like a stampede of horses. I have to tell her, Yoh may be mad at me at first, but he'll thank me later.  
  
"Yoh's taking steroids" I cried out. Anna didn't reply. She didn't even move.  
  
Her only comment was, "So"  
  
"SO!" I screamed "Yoh's taking drugs to make himself stronger. He's cheating! You have to stop him, because he won't listen to me"  
  
"I don't care. All I want is for Yoh to win the Shaman King tournament, at any cost. Besides I knew he was taking drugs."  
  
"I can't believe you Anna. What Yoh's doing is illegal and wrong. I thought you loved him, and when you love some one you don't want them to get hurt."  
  
"Just drop it Manta! You need to quit worrying about these things. It's none of your business."  
  
I was shocked. I couldn't believe what she had just told me. I decided it would be best if I just leave. I went home and lied on my bed, deep in thought. Maybe it wasn't my business to care what Yoh does. Then again, he is my friend and I should worry about him.  
  
I decided that I needed to take a walk. I went to the grave yard. Yes, I know it seems like an odd place, but it reminded me of the good times me and Yoh had here. I walked up to Amidamaru's grave stone. I sat down by the tree that was planted by it.  
  
I watched the sun fade into the horizon. 24 hours ago I knew nothing of this, Yoh and I were friends then. I wished I were a bird so I could fly away and never come back.  
  
"Hello Manta, I'm sorry for what happened let's try to put it behind us" said a figure behind me. I turned around to see Yoh. His face was lit up and his arm was stretched out to help me up.  
  
"I quite" he said.  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"You were right, I'm surprised Anna didn't find out. If she did I would've been killed. I'm glad I have a friend like you."  
  
"Me too" I answered with a smile and I took his hand and stood up.  
  
Thus, we went back home. I still wonder though, if Anna still thinks Yoh's on steroids still. I guess some things you'll just never know. 


End file.
